


Confrontational

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I didn't quite get the tone I was going for, I have no idea where he was or what he was doing, Maybe he was sleeping? Maybe he went out for a stroll?, S h r u g s, So nevermind I guess???, There's like? Homophobia? But not actually?, Uh anyway there is arguing but idk how realistic it feels, Where was Morgana during this fic? That's a good question, thanks for reading!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Y'ALL NORMALLY I WOULD COME UP WITH SOME VAGUE SUMMARY BUT IM JUSTMORGANA/RYUJI WAS MARKED "COMMON" BY AO3IT'S AN OFFICIAL TAG NOWWE DID IT we took my joke ship to the edges of the earth. Now I just gotta write enough fics that it shows up in the relationship filter sidebar here we go





	Confrontational

Akira is very surprised when Ryuji stays behind, after the rest of the thieves leave. For the past month, their interactions have been limited and…. weird. He’s still been participating in heart stealing and general teamwork, but ever since Akira discovered his crush on Morgana, Ryuji has been avoiding him. He provides one word answers, and just acts generally embarrassed in his presence. Akira had been getting tired of pussyfooting around the issue, but the time apart had- the time apart had let him digest the whole vehicular situation. 

 

Really, it had just been Ann, Akira didn’t need or want any free time to think about these things, would have preferred Ryuji didn’t avoid him. He had missed having his best friend around.

 

They stand in his room awkwardly. Ryuji takes a deep breath.

 

“OKay. Alright. I’m just gonna say it.”

 

Akira waits semi-patiently. He doesn’t really want to talk about the crush. He would rather they just went back to normal.

 

“Akira...if you-if you can’t deal with this, I’m leaving the Phantom Thieves.”

 

“What?”

 

“I-I’m serious. Count me out.”

 

He looks unbearably nervous. Akira is lost.

 

“Wh-why do you want to leave?”

 

Ryuji’s hesitation quickly turned to anger.

 

“Why? Why?? You’re a homophobe!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Ever since you found out about my crush, you’ve been avoiding me! I thought we were friends!”

 

Akira turns to look at Ryuji in shock.

 

“We are friends! I thought you were avoiding me!”

 

Somehow, this only makes him angrier.

 

“Oh, sure, like I’ll believe that! You found out I was gay, and then you freaked out!”

 

Akira takes a step back, and a deep breath.

 

“Ryuji, you’re-you’re crushing on a humankin cat who can turn into a car-”

 

“A van.”

 

“-a van, and you think that your crush being a guy is what’s going to shock me?”

 

Ryuji looks embarrassed.

 

“Um. Yes.”

 

Akira puts his head in his hands.

 

“Ryuji, I spent the first few months of our friendship flirting with you! You thought that the boy ridiculously attracted to you for most of high school was going to hate you for being gay?”

 

Akira cannot believe he just admitted that. Ryuji is floored.

 

“You have a crush on me?”

 

“Did you really never notice?”

 

Ryuji looks like he wants to sink into the floor.

 

“No?”

 

Akira feels exhausted. He’s about ready to ask Ryuji to leave, when he speaks up again.

 

“So...so you’re gay then?”

 

“Bi, actually.”

 

Ryuji nods slowly. 

 

“That makes sense.”

 

The silence draws out for a little while. Akira doesn’t mind.

 

“I might actually be bi, as well. I’m...only interested in Morgana right now, but I wasn’t before.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah I-I used to like Ann? And also...you?”

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t realise it at the time but- looking back, it’s pretty obvious.”

 

Ryuji starts to head towards the door.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’re tired, so I’m gonna head home.”

 

“Ryuji.”

 

He waits, hand on the doorknob. Akira searches for words, anything he can say that will fix this past month, that will let Ryuji understand nothing could break their friendship.

 

“Thank you. For talking with me. It must have taken a lot of courage. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner. I missed you.”

 

Ryuji beams, opening the door to leave.

 

“So...you have a crush on me, huh?”

 

“I had a crush on you, until I found out you’re into vore.”

 

Ryuji lets out an indignant squawk. Akira takes the opportunity to push him all the way outside so he can lock him out.

 

“I’m!-uh-I-I’m not-”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Transformative Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909383) by [bluestrawberryiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii)




End file.
